‘Red Topaz’ originated as a spontaneous mutation on a single limb of a ‘Topaz’ apple tree (not patented), discovered by the inventors in a cultivated apple orchard in Pencin u Liberce, Czech Republic in 1998. ‘Red Topaz’ was first asexually propagated by budding at Pencin u Liberce, Czech Republic in 1999, and has been shown to remain true to type over successive generations.